


The Promise of Maybe

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but let's just pretend he's not, listen i know mania's a crazy bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: Venom and Johnny are good parents





	The Promise of Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,, there are no words other than the fact that i'm a whole venomfucker and a nerd and craving dad!Johnny

Johnny sighed tiredly as the screen of his laptop burned his eyes. The words he has been writing for an article blurred together and eventually faded. He felt his head fall forward, too tired to even bother going to bed. But his head never quite reached the keyboard or the table. Johnny yawned as he muttered, “thanks Love.” 

Venom’s physical form materialized off his shoulder, their brilliant eyes glistening in the dark. “You’re tired Johnny,” they hissed. Johnny laughed sarcastically at the observation made by the symbiote.

“Yeah, sorry I just had to finish this. I’ll go to bed now, Love.” Venom nodded approvingly and melted back into Johnny’s body, murmuring encouraging phrases as the journalist got up from his seat and staggered towards his bedroom. The symbiote helped make sure that Johnny didn’t fall as he walked. 

“You really need to go to bed sooner Johnny,” Venom growled softly. Johnny hummed and pushed past his bedroom door and collapsed on top of the bed. The symbiote chuckled amusedly in his ears and Johnny groaned, picking his limbs up to at least roll under the covers. 

“I didn’t have a choice, I was pushing this deadline enough already. You knew that.” Johnny sighed as the symbiote’s physical form wrapped itself around his body, their black tendrils forming a hand and intertwining it with their host’s own. It used to put Johnny off when he felt Venom’s slick being envelop him, but there was a strange sense of comfort as well. Venom liked being in their physical form better than staying inside Johnny’s body. 

As Johnny drifted to sleep, protected by Venom, he heard the floorboards outside his door creak. A primal urge in his surged.  _ Intruder!  _ It screamed and Johnny’s heart started to pound, bolting upwards. Venom did their best to calm him down though.

“Johnny no. We’re not on the run anymore. No intruder, we’re okay. It’s just Hyuck and Mania,” they reassured, using their powers to calm Johnny’s heart and moderate the adrenaline that had started pumping in his veins. Johnny inhaled deeply as the sound of his bedroom door opened again. The pitter patter of small feet echoed in the dark and soon, Johnny’s shifted as Donghyuck tugged them while he tried to limb on. Venom chuckled affectionately.

“Papas?” Donghyuck called out. Johnny hummed and reached out for his son as the boy crawled towards his figure. The boy threw himself into Johnny’s arms. Venom also took the opportunity to extend their tendrils around their son. 

“We’re right here Hyuckie. We got you. Another nightmare?” Johnny answered. Mania took form off of Donghyuck’s back and squinted their eyes in shame. Donghyuck nodded and buried his face further into Johnny’s chest. Johnny ran his hands though Donghyuck’s mop of black hair and rocked him.

It was understandable why Donghyuck still had nightmares. They had been on the run from numerou corporations and government agencies for so long. They had finally set themselves back into San Francisco for a year, but who knew. Maybe the FBI would suddenly decided to start up the game of cat and mouse again. Donghyuck had been traumatized several times because of the brutality he’d experienced from a young age. Even the symbiote Venom had implanted in him could only defend him so much. Mania was doing their best to shield their host from physical attacks but the Klyntars weren’t equipped to handle psychological attacks as well as physical ones. 

“Johnny?” Donghyuck’s small voice cut through Johnny’s thoughts. Johnny answered with another pat to his son’s head. “We’ll be okay, right? No more bad guys?” Johnny’s heart clenched in his chest.

_ “We should tell him the truth, Johnny.”  _ Venom’s voice came from inside his head this time. Johnny shuddered. They usually spoke out loud.

“ _ I know but… He’s still so young. He’s having nightmares. We have to tell him eventually, I agree, but let’s let him rest easy tonight. Though I’m sure Mania’s introducing that concept to him little by little.”  _ One of Venom’s tendrils stroked his cheek affectionately. 

“ _ I trust you.”  _ Johnny’s eyes slid shut as he brought Donghyuck’s forehead to his lips so he could kiss him.

_ “I know, Love.”  _

“Can we sleep with papas tonight?” Mania was the one that spoke up this time. 

“Of course. Come here,” Johnny lifted the sheets off the bed to make room for the two new intruders. Donghyuck mumbled a ‘thanks’ as he slid into the bed. Johnny soon followed in suit, wrapping his arms around his son. Venom and Mania both made sure to form a protective layer over their hosts. Venom materialized their head and kissed both Johnny and Donghyuck’s cheeks. It felt strange, but both of them loved it. 

Johnny always felt safe with Venom, but the years of tireless moving, fighting, and running certainly have tired him out. He was grateful that the symbiote stuck by his side through it all, easing some of the heavier burdens off of his soul. Of course, he had to deal with his own fair share of trauma as the alien couldn’t deal with it all for him. Especially not when it came to seeing his son grow up on the chase with him. He hated that Donghyuck had to overcome so many ordeals at the tender age of seven years old. He had to plead with the government to stop the chase because of Donghyuck. He was placed on so much surveillance for the first six months of his parole, just so he could give his son some semblance of a proper life. 

“ _ Stop thinking about that Johnny.”  _ Venom’s voice came in between his thoughts, pushing them aside. Johnny smiled in his sleep. Yeah, Venom would always be there to help his head stay on straight. He knew that if he were to continue thinking like that, he’d fall into a pit like he had before Venom had bonded themself with him. 

“ _ Thank you for everything, Love.”  _ Johnny thought, his thoughts drowsy and tired. Venom’s obsidian form shaped itself into arms and gave Johnny a back hug, squeezing his waist tenderly.

“ _ You and I are forever in this together Johnny. We will get through everything one day at a time, yeah? Rest for now.”  _ The night was quiet outside his window, with the occasional drunken shout or police siren. The moonlight filtered through Johnny’s drapes in beams, illuminating his and Venom’s figures, wrapped around Donghyuck and Mania. The boy had already drifted off to sleep, Mania fully retracted inside his small body. As Johnny spared one final gaze over his son’s face, finally peaceful, he thought that they’ll be okay. Maybe they won’t have to tell Donghyuck how horrible life was. Maybe Donghyuck could grow up with Mania and be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [the blue bird app](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
> yell at me on[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
